Bunker
by Snavej
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is an ex-soldier now working for a secret government division. He is sent to the basement to guard a shapeshifting creature. He was told it was dangerous. But how could this small woman be dangerous? [AU, oneshot!]


**Prompt from sharingwritingprompts on tumblr: You are a government agent who has been assigned to stand guard in front of a containment cell in a secret underground bunker. You have been told that inside the cell, there is a murderous, shapeshifting alien creature that has taken the form of a human. The creature, while unable to break free, pleads with you to let it go. It claims to be an actual human, and it never changes its form. One more thing: it is currently midnight, and the creature is supposed to be destroyed at dawn.**

* * *

"Dragneel, you're on guard duty today," Makarov stated.

"What?" Natsu Dragneel replied. He slumped into a chair and pouted at his boss. "But I spent the last week doing paperwork! I want some action!"

"Guard duty is an honour," Erza Scarlett said. She leant over Natsu. "Don't you think?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Erza backed off.

"Good, I expect to hear you've done a good job," she said as she left. Natsu shuddered and looked back to Makarov.

"I've picked you for this job on purpose brat," Makarov said. "The thing in that cell is dangerous. It'll be destroyed soon, but until then I need someone I can trust. It has a habit of trying to persuade its captors to let it free."

"How?"

"I don't know, the attempts have left most of the guards in comas, assuming they survived," Makarov told him.

"But the CCTV cameras?"

"Something has screwed with the footage."

Natsu sat back in his chair, pondering this. The thing - whatever it was - must be powerful.

"So what is it?"

"Come with me," Makarov said. "I'll explain on the way down."

Natsu jumped up and followed Makarov to the lift.

"Come on Gramps, tell me," he whined as the doors closed.

"You shouldn't call me that," Makarov growled. "Not here." Natsu rolled his eyes. "The government does not want the people to know what I am about to tell you."

"Well, that's why I have security clearance right?"

"Yes," Makarov agreed. "But I am just reinforcing the need for secrecy here. Some time ago we found this creature. We believe it to be of alien origin-"

"A real life alien? That's so cool!"

Makarov sighed.

"I should have asked Gray," he muttered. Natsu scowled.

"I can guard better than that stripper," he said.

"I think in this case you might be right. Gray is not ready. But we'll see," Makarov said. He sounded tired. "Now this creature, we know little about it. But our attempts to communicate have not been successful, in the sense that it only seems to mean us harm."

Natsu frowned at this, but let Makarov continue.

"It can shapeshift. Everyone who has come back awake has reported a different visage."

"Is that it?"

"Like I said, not much is known about it. Most feel uneasy around the creature, but you don't have to communicate with it at all," Makarov said.

The lift came to a stop. It was the lowest floor Natsu had ever been to within the underground bunker. The prospect alone excited him a little.

Makarov led the way down the corridor. Here, the walls were made of the bedrock. Natsu could see damp in corners and steel props supporting the ceiling.

"Just how far down are we?"

"Not far enough in my opinion," Makarov replied. "I am too old for this stress."

"You're not old Gramps," Natsu said.

Makarov ignored him and used his swipe card to let them through a door.

Once the door had closed behind them, they both turned to see a big glass window into the prison cell. On one side was the lone door. It was bolted shut.

"The glass is bulletproof and two feet thick. That door is the first of three to get through to the creature. There is a slot there-" Makarov pointed to a contraption just beside the door, "- to pass through food and water. I'll send someone down later with that."

Natsu studied the cell, looking for the so-called alien. He presumed it was the lump under the blanket.

"Gramps, what did it look like to you?"

"It wouldn't show itself to me," he replied sadly. "You'll be relieved early this evening. Use the comms if you need anything."

Makarov left, leaving Natsu alone with the creature. He noticed a small speaker just above the food slot. He marched over and flicked the switch. A green diode lit up. The creature could now hear him.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Natsu and I'm your guard for the day. Shout if you're hungry or anything."

In all honestly, he was curious what the thing looked like and hoped his introduction would encourage it to move. But alas, the creature remained under the blanket. It looked roughly small human sized to Natsu. The blanket rose and fell like it was breathing.

Sighing, Natsu slumped into the chair that had been left for him. On the table next to said chair was a newspaper.

"Eugh," he groaned. "Why a newspaper? Who was down here with a newspaper?"

Nevertheless, he pulled it closer and flicked through a few pages until he found the puzzle page. Natsu ignored the crosswords and went straight to the logic puzzle and the sudoku.

He completed them in an annoyingly short length of time.

"You know, when I signed up to this secret government agency stuff, I did expect it to be a bit more exciting than this," he moaned quietly.

"And why did you sign up?" a female voice asked.

Natsu spun around and fell off his chair. He'd forgotten the alien was there for a moment. Now it - or rather she? He thought it looked female? - was standing near the glass, staring at him. He'd left the speaker on, hence why he could hear her voice.

"I didn't want to go to war anymore. Fighting alone wasn't fixing the bad things in the world," he replied. "I figured we needed to fight smarter and I wanted to help with that."

The alien looked exactly like a short blonde female. Natsu studied her from his position on the floor. Large brown eyes, a curvy figure and shapely legs made for an attractive image.

"I don't like war," she said. "I don't like fighting."

"I liked fighting in the dojo," Natsu said. "When it was just sport and for fun." He couldn't help but let sadness creep into his voice. "But now…"

"How many wars have you been in?"

"Just the one war, but many battles," Natsu said and he stood up. "Three tours overseas. I was decorated for the last two. Then I applied here." Somewhere, deep down, he knew he shouldn't be sharing this information. But hadn't Makarov said the alien was being destroyed soon anyway?

"My name is Lucy."

"Luigi?"

"No!" She pouted. "Lucy!"

Natsu smiled. She was just like any of his other friends.

"And why are you in here Lucy?"

"Because they think I am dangerous," she replied.

"And are you?"

"Do you think that newspaper is dangerous?" she asked in return. She pointed to the newspaper on the table beside him.

"No? What's the worse it can do? A paper cut?" Natsu replied after glancing at it.

"And yet what it publishes can bring down politicians and businesses. It can ruin lives with words and the fear it induces," she said. Her voice was tinged with sadness.

"So you're dangerous depending how you're used?"

"Everything is dangerous if you use it in the right way," Lucy said. "But I am not a thing to be used."

"You're right," Natsu said hastily. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a thing!"

"It's okay."

She smiled. Natsu thought briefly that she looked something like an angel.

"You have a pet?" she prompted a few minutes later. She sat down cross-legged on her side of the glass and Natsu mirrored her, naturally curious to continue the conversation.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Just a guess."

"I do, a cat named Happy." Natsu felt compelled to go on. "I found him as a kitten, abandoned. A friend of mine helped me raise him. Now we're best buds."

"I like cats," Lucy told him. "I like dogs too, but in a different way."

"Yeah I never got why people were all 'you must only like cats or dogs'," Natsu said. "They're both awesome you know?"

"Yeah," she said. Lucy smiled again. "How is your best friend?"

"Happy is my best friend-" Natsu began, but Lucy cut him off.

"No, he isn't."

Natsu frowned.

"Then who is it?" he asked, confused.

"You tell me."

"If you mean the stripper you must be joking." Natsu scoffed.

"Natsu," she said warningly.

"Gray's alright I guess." Natsu scowled.

"How did you meet?"

"First day of training when I joined the army," he said. "Hated his guts ever since. Even if we do work well together."

"You'd do anything for him," she stated.

Natsu did not deny it.

"We both trained in karate before joining the army. We used to practice in our spare time," he said quietly. "We toured together and came here together."

"I'm glad you have someone like that."

"He's still an idiot."

"And what does he say about you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Probably the same," Natsu admitted. He smiled. "If you meet him you can't tell him I said any of this."

"Why not?"

"Because he'd laugh at me," Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"I would like to meet Gray," she said after a minute's silence.

"You might," Natsu said. "Gramps was thinking about shoving him on guard duty."

"Will he have a chance to guard me before they destroy me?"

"You know about that?" Natsu was shocked.

"Of course, I know about it. They're always trying to destroy me."

"They've tried before?"

"Yes." Lucy sighed. "Do you know when they will do it?"

"Gramps just said soon," Natsu said. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"It's alright. I could have guessed."

There was an awkward silence.

"Gramps said you could shapeshift, is it true?" Natsu asked.

"In a sense," Lucy replied.

"Can you show me?"

"No."

"Oh." Natsu was disappointed.

"I'm not an alien, though. All the others thought that."

"What are you?" Natsu asked, perking up.

"What do I look like?"

"A human."

She shrugged, neither confirming nor denying it.

The door behind Natsu suddenly opened and he looked around.

"I have lunch for you both," a voice called. It was Erza. Natsu stood up and took the tray of food from her. There were clearly two portions. One for him and one for Lucy.

"The creature still hasn't come out from the blanket?" Erza asked.

"What?"

Natsu spun around. Sure enough, Lucy had retreated under her blanket.

"Well, I better be off, just shove the tray through. It'll eat when it wants it."

"You brought lunch rather early today," Natsu commented.

"Early? What do you mean?" Erza stopped at the doorway. "It's almost 2 PM. You've been here almost five hours."

"Oh."

Erza left, locking the outer door behind her.

When Natsu looked around. Lucy had returned to sit by the window.

"Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

"Why did you hide?"

"She's not ready to see me."

Natsu frowned.

"Do you want your lunch?" he asked.

"Will you eat with me?"

"Sure," he replied. He passed the tray through the slot. It slid down a ramp in the wall and out of a one-way chute the other end. Lucy picked it up.

They sat back down opposite each other.

"Why is she not ready to see you?" Natsu asked has he bit into his sandwich.

"She was hurt. She hasn't healed yet," Lucy replied.

Natsu frowned but didn't ask further.

He watched as Lucy bit into her own sandwich. She chewed slowly as if savouring every bite of the cheap white bread and low-quality cheese.

"Why did time seem to go so fast?" Natsu asked after finishing his own sandwich. He opened his juice carton while waiting for a response.

"Time is relative and I am ageless."

"Poetic."

"I try," she said and smiled again.

"You like poetry?"

"Poetry, novels, films… I love a good story."

"What's your favourite film?" Natsu asked.

"Difficult… I like Disney films," she replied.

"Disney films are awesome," Natsu grinned. "Lion King was my favourite growing up. But Tangled is my most favourite recent one!"

"They are good stories," Lucy agreed.

There was a silence as they finished their food.

"Say, Luce," Natsu began. "You said they've tried to destroy you before. How did you get away?"

"I didn't," she admitted. "But they can only destroy me for so long."

Natsu frowned.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Eventually, you will realise who I am," Lucy said. "I just hope it won't be too late."

Natsu pushed away his empty food tray.

Lucy suddenly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked. He jumped to his feet, alert and ready for some danger. But there was nothing.

"If they destroy me, you will never win the war," she said. Lucy was staring at the door. "One day, you'll find me again."

"What? Lucy, what do you-"

But the door opened behind him and Natsu turned to look. It was Makarov and a few of the other high council members.

"Thank you Dragneel, you are relieved," one of the balding men said.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"It's time, now move along boy," he said. His voice was sad and tired.

"No, there's been a mistake," Natsu said. He held his ground. "She's not dangerous."

"The boy has been taken in," an old woman said. "Makarov, remove him."

"Natsu, please. We will do this humanely," Makarov pleaded.

Natsu scowled.

"No."

Makarov sighed and pulled out his comms unit.

"Gray, please come and remove Natsu. Bring Erza if you must."

"No," Natsu said quickly. "Not Erza." He glanced at Lucy, who nodded.

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy said. "You'll find me again."

Gray appeared in the doorway. He stared at Lucy as Natsu walked towards him.

"Juvia…" Gray whispered.

"I'll see you both tomorrow boys," Makarov said and the door closed behind them.

* * *

"Fired?!" Gray hissed. "For what?"

"Yeah! We did our jobs!" Natsu said, louder.

"I'm sorry. The council made the decision."

"It's because we saw Lucy," Natsu said. He stood up. "Even though you destroyed her?"

Gray frowned.

"The alien thing you were guarding?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry boys. You'll get a few months wages to help you out and wonderful references from me."

But this did not soothe either man. They left after saying their goodbyes.

"Do you want a lift?" Natsu asked Gray as they stood in the car park.

"Sure," Gray said without argument. "Look, about the alien. What did it look like to you?"

"Short, blonde, brown eyes and a great body," Natsu surmised. "Why?"

"She looked like someone I know to me, but she didn't match that description."

"Huh?"

Natsu began his car and drove out of the car park. Then Gray spoke again.

"Short, blue eyes, great legs and dyed blue hair. Her name was Juvia. She dyed her hair to raise money for her swimming club. She loved swimming."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a friend called Juvia. That creature looked just like her."

"Shapeshifting," Natsu surmised. "Lucy - my version of the creature - said we needed her to win the war."

"Trying to stay alive?" Gray suggested.

"I don't think so. She said I'd meet her again."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence as Natsu drove down country roads and towards the town they both lived in.

"What are you doing to do now?" Gray asked. His voice had taken on some of the same tired quality as Makarov's had shown.

"Karate," Natsu replied. "I enjoyed that. I'll teach kids or something."

Gray smiled.

"Yeah, I miss karate."

"Well I ain't working with you," Natsu said, grinning.

"Wouldn't want to work with you anyway," Gray retorted, also grinning.

* * *

"Spread out class," Natsu called. "We are finishing with the kata for your next grading. Black belts, do your favourite black belt kata." He waited until the class had spread out sufficiently. "Feet together, bow, call your kata." Natsu watched as they did so. "Yoi, hajime!"

He watched proudly as his class all went through their moves.

"And yame! Great. Yellow belts, watch that you bring your knees up high enough in heian sandan. Purple belts, you need to work on finishing your moves. Line up!" The class lined back up. "Keep an eye on the website for updates on training. Feet together, bow. See you all soon!"

The class dispersed.

"I think we really need to work with the purple belts," Gray said. "They lack umph. Technically they are fine, but they'll never make it to black belt at the current rate!"

"I agree," Natsu said. "But I'm proud with Romeo, that kid has some serious talent. I hope he can make it to the next competition."

"Yeah, we should start looking at organising lifts for that."

"Yeah, right I better be off," Natsu said gathering his stuff. "Can you lock up?"

"Sure."

Natsu left and began walking down the road. He hadn't managed to park anywhere near the dojo. He spotted someone putting something on his car. It couldn't be a parking ticket, there were no meters in this area.

"Oi!" he called, jogging closer. "What are you doing to my car?"

He faltered when the woman turned around. She was holding a bunch of leaflets.

"Luce?"

The blonde frowned.

"How do you know my name?"

"We met before… But you don't…" He walked closer and pulled the leaflet out from under his windscreen wiper. It read: No more war!

"I'm part of a group organising a protest. We need the governments to talk to each other and stop bombing innocent civilians."

"I'm an ex-soldier," Natsu said. The woman - was it Lucy? - backed away as if expecting conflict. "And I agree. Fighting is not the way."

"Would you like to go for a coffee? I could tell you more about what we do? I'm a journalist normally, so I keep on top of all the news of what has happened," she explained.

"I'd like that."

"Great, I'm Lucy."

"Natsu," he said, holding a hand out to shake. Lucy took it.

And so they had met again.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really hope the thinly veiled metaphor thing I tried to get in here worked. I realise I deviated far from the original prompt, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review!**


End file.
